halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal (level)
Were you looking for the series of seven easter eggs in Halo 3, the Terminals? Terminal is a fairly large asymmetrical multiplayer map in Halo 2. Summary It is set on Earth, in the city of New Mombasa, in a huge train station called Liwitoni Station. MagLev trains speed through the level at regular intervals. This map includes the Wraith as the default heavy vehicle for multiplayer. There is a thunderstorm either to the north or to the south of the station, although the skyscrapers mostly hide it. Terminal was added to Halo 2 in the Maptacular Pack. Territories *Train Crossing *Station Courtyard *Lower Garage Terminal PA Announcements In Terminal Station Level there are PA announcements to add a bit of realism to the map. The announcements, instead of being dry and generic bulletins, are in fact a relatively amusing source of in-jokes, Easter eggs, and Bungie references. To hear the announcements clearly enough you can stand on the ramp that goes from the raised area inside the terminal up to the station platform. Look at the column with the scrolling "*STATION CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE*" sign. Just above that sign is an inclined setback. Jump from the ramp to the part of the setback just to the right of the megaphone (you may have to crouch jump to make it). It'll take a few tries, but once you land there without slipping off, you stay there. Now the announcements are loud and clear. The best sound quality can be had by looking towards the map of New Mombasa near the floor. Or you can listen to the announcements themselves at the HBO Halo 2 Dialog database. Male Announcer Female Announcer Strategies In CTF, It's A good idea to attempt to draw the enemy with the flag onto the tracks so you don't waste your ammo. In a capture the flag match, it would be best if you are attacking, to jump into a Warthog (a Gauss Warthog) and get a gunner. Do not wait for other teammates to get in the passenger seat. Instead of going up the ramp, go in between the ramp, and the train wall, and take out the Wraith as quickly as possible. It does not matter if nobody is in it. Just destroy it; this will help your team a lot. *If you are the defending team you have three priorities besides guarding the flag... #Get the Energy Sword. Should the offensive team have it, neutralize the wielder as fast as possible and then take it for your own use. One of the reasons to do so is the Wraith. Should someone on your team be manning it, and a sword wielder sword-cancels or just swords the Wraith, the sword will glide safely right up to it and instantly be able to board the vehicle and possibly kill the driver. #Kill the enemy rocket-man and steal the Rocket Launcher. Even if the Rocket Launcher has one round left, keep it! Don't let it respawn! If you fire the last one, still hold on to it and prevent it from respawning, as doing this will slow the offense down. Give it to some one who is good with it or drives your team's Wraith. #Keep the Wraith Tank in one piece! This is obvious; the Wraith is the ultimate vehicle based weapon platform in the map. Do not lose it! If it is destroyed, defense will be twice as hard since enemy Ghosts and Warthogs can roll right up to your base and give you hell. #If you manage to grab the sniper rifle, you can generally stop most of an assault on your own, as you can destroy Ghosts with shots to the fuel tank, kill any driver if you are skilled enough, and kill ground troops before they even see you. #If you are skilled enough with both the energy sword and rocket launcher or the energy sword and the sniper rifle, you may go on the offensive and take out all of the vehicle spawn protectors if there are any and take their vehicles. *If you are on the offensive team you have a lot more to do such as: #Drive a Warthog and cause chaos. #Grab the Rocket Launcher. This should be obvious, Rocket(s) + Wraith = Wraith destroyed. Do not let the enemy team steal it and hog it for themselves. Most defenders are wise enough to shoot the rocket guy before any one else, so try and stick with a friend to have some cover. #Shotgun, simple also. Charging into the enemy base with a shotgun is the best way to counter a Wraith besides disabling it. The Wraith can't normally hit you when in doors so take care of its weakness. Also, most people don't easily see the shotgun, but they do and almost always notice a sniper or rocket-wielder. #Sniper Rifle. One or two shots to down any basic shielded foe. Until the Wraith or Overshield could be a problem. The Overshield can be taken down with a whole magazine and the Wraith will have to be taken care of by the rocket wielder in your team. But if you can snipe him out of the Wraith because the roof is blown open, do so. Make sure to get to nice cover, and move often. A good sniper can support the team incredibly for assaults against the defenders. If the defenders have the rocket launcher and/or sword, prioritize them, and make sure a teammate can get to the weapon. #Ghost, though not impressive, drive it. Infantry will envy you and will scurry away upon seeing you rush them. You can also act as a distraction, harassing the Wraith so the Gauss Warthog or Rocket Launcher can destroy it. #Energy Sword, if the defenders were foolish enough to leave it lying around. Take it, they'll regret their mistake soon enough. But be warned, if you are not good with it, you might get a lucky kill before some one takes you down and liberate the close range weapon from you. So give the sword to someone skilled. #If possible and you are skilled enough with both the energy sword and rocket launcher or the energy sword and the sniper rifle can be a lethal combo for the offensive team since you can attack from short, medium, and long range or protect the vehicles or take out any stolen vehicles (easiest with the rocket launcher). An excellent game mode to try is slayer with Brute Shots and Carbines. The map has a excellent variety of open ground and elaborate buildings that are excellent for such a game style. While I do not suggest the Wraith, Ghosts provide an interesting touch. Trivia *The storm above the map has a resemblance to The Storm of Halo 3. *In the early design of Terminal, the light rail train was originally going to be engulfed in flames and people inside screaming could be heard as it passed by. The flames were later removed, probably because it was assumed to be too harsh, even for a multiplayer map. The screaming of panicked passengers can still sometimes be heard if you are attentive, as well as the conductor sounding the horn of the train, although much easier to hear. To hear this somewhere else go to the sound file website given above and listen to the "Passengers connecting to Orbital Shuttle Hub board westbound trains" file. *There is a way to glitch yourself out of the map using the energy sword glitch and a Wraith/Warthog, making the skyscrapers and ledges fully accessible. You can also see a hidden area behind one of the stations, although this area is, for all we know, unreachable. *Sometimes if the train smashes a Warthog, the turret will face the other direction. *There are two UNSC recruiting posters on this level. **There are posters in the level if you play alone. *All the phone booths in this level are booth number 7. *You can be hit by one of the trains. **If you are hit by a train it will say "Killed by the Guardians". *Just one of the glass panels can stop a Sniper round, which can normally go through infantry armor with no problem. *A Tri gate can be found outside the map. *If the booth in the parking lot is shot with a gauss cannon, Elite blood will appear yet will disappear in a while. *There is a Sniper spot above the parking garage. You can get up there by putting a Scorpion on the map (not recomended because it would take a LONG time to get the Scorpion in the garage). Go into the garage and jump on the Scorpion, or another player. This is also a possible spawn point. *By parking a Warthog underneath the tracks and leaving, enemies may attempt to get in the Warthog, only to be hit by the over-passing train. *The train is strong enough to smash all kinds of vehicles on the map, including Scorpions and Wraiths. *If you time it right you can get the warthog going full speed and the train will hit the back end of it, putting you in a very fast spin without killing you. *Picking up the Overshield for invincibility while it still charges up and then getting hit by the train will result in you getting sent flying quite a distance. *There is an ad for a gold-colored Warthog in the map. *It is also possible to survive being hit by the train by jumping and grazing its top edge as it passes. This will cause the player to be launched into the air, draining their shields but not killing them. *Many of the assets, such as the windows and building designs, created for the campaign level Metropolis were finally used in this level because Bungie ran out of time during the development of the campaign. *Terminal is used as the setting of a popular machinima called "Frequency", by the popular Hollywood Halo. *You cannot destroy the train, even with a tank. Almost anything the train touches immediately dies. Sources Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels